The present invention relates generally to support stands and more specifically to a stand to support an appendage which is being cast.
The casting of an appendage generally includes wrapping the appendage with a bandage or gauze-type material, for example, Webril, to enclose the area to be cast so as to protect the skin, applying the casting material, for example, plaster around the wrapped appendage, and allowing the cast to dry or set. Where the appendage to be cast is a foot, leg, or an ankle, it must be free of all obstructions to allow the casting operation. Techniques to support the appendage while casting have required an assistant to either hold the extremity in the proper alignment in a somewhat uncomfortable position or for the physician or technician to support the extremity on their knee. This generally increases the discomfort of the patient in addition to that of injury to the appendage to be cast.
Thus, there exists a need for a support stand for an appendage to be cast which will accomodate the appendage and relieve the patient of any additional discomfort.